


Sardust {come due respiri che vibrano vicini}

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Generale, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma è una donna che è quasi sempre certa delle sue scelte.<br/>Ma questa volta non lo è affatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sardust {come due respiri che vibrano vicini}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaLawliet_FGI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AyaLawliet_FGI).



> Prima GoldenSwan, in cui ho desiderato più volte buttare una certa Emma dalla finestra.  
> Piccolo regalo alla mia figliocciaH AyaLawliet_FGI che meriterebbe cose molto più belle di questa.  
> Buon Natale!
> 
> Partecipa alla Notte Maya su maridichallenge e alla 500themes_ita con il prompt #004 - 'Ballando col diavolo'

Emma Swan era una donna sicura dei suo principi, sicura di ogni cosa che faceva, o almeno quasi sempre. Per esempio, quando salutò Ruby uscendo dal dinner, non fu per niente sicura che andare da lui fosse la cosa giusta, anzi forse era proprio inutile, avrebbe potuto semplicemente aspettare la pioggia.

Ma poi pensa, chei gli deve un favore, e lo conosce, e sa che lui apprezzerà, ed allora entra nel negozio di pegni di Mr. Gold, e nota che lui la guarda, fissa negli occhi, ed è tentata di voltare lo sguardo da un’altra parte, ma decide di resistere.  
\- Signorina Swan, in cosa posso esservi utile? - Continua fissarla e per un’istante le parole le muoiono in gola, si sente come un povero condannato all’inferno, che si trova costretto a ballare col diavolo, ma ci tiene a capire cosa ci trova Henry in un’insieme di sette colori che compare dopo la pioggia. Ed è curiosa, lo è sempre stata e vuole sapere, e farsi aiutare da lui è l’unica cosa che può fare.  
\- Vorrei, che lei mi isegnasse a usare la magia, e sì, so che con questo le devo un’altro favore -  
E lui sorride e le fa segno di seguirlo, anche se sa che questa è una truffa bella e buona.


End file.
